The present invention relates to an automobile steering wheel lock mechanism, and more particularly, to an electronic steering wheel lock mechanism.
A mechanical steering wheel lock apparatus is widely used in the prior art to prevent a vehicle from being stolen.
In one example, referring to FIG. 9, a steering wheel lock apparatus 51 includes a key cylinder 54 and a lock pin 52. When a driver operates a mechanical key (not shown), the key cylinder 54 is rotated to actuate the lock pin 52. The lock pin 52 engages a steering shaft 53 and the rotations of the steering shaft 53 and a steering wheel (not shown) are prohibited.
However, nowadays, electronic keys are replacing the conventional mechanical keys. Therefore, it is predicted that an electronic steering wheel lock apparatus, which has an actuator, such as a motor, to electronically actuate the key cylinder 54, will be widely used in the future.
However, in an electronic steering wheel lock apparatus, electric noise may cause an ECU to function erroneously. Such erroneous functioning may rotate a motor when not required and engage a locking means with a steering shaft. That is, there is a potential problem in that the electronic steering wheel lock mechanism may not function normally.